Vrai ou Faux
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Dans le cadre d'un défi vrai ou faux que vous trouverez à ce lien : h.t.t.p.s. : / / www . fanfiction topic / 201789 / 171932993 / 1 / Vérité - ou - mensonge. Le jeu consiste à dire des affirmations et de répondre par vrai ou faux. Si c'est faux, la personne qui a fait cette affirmation doit écrire une fanfiction sur le mensonge. Rejoignez-nous.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Titre : Vrai ou Faux

Résumé : [Recueil] Dans le cadre d'un défi vrai ou faux que vous trouverez à ce lien : h.t.t.p.s. : / / www . fanfiction topic / 201789 / 171932993 / 1 / Vérité - ou - mensonge. Le jeu consiste à dire des affirmations et de répondre par vrai ou faux. Si c'est faux, la personne qui a fait cette affirmation doit écrire une fanfiction sur le mensonge. Rejoignez-nous.

Bêta : Line . Alki

* * *

 **Drabble 1 : Je chantonne sous la douche**

* * *

Harry en était sûr, il allait tuer cette triple buse s'il lui tombait dessus. Qui était donc ce gros couillon qui prenait une douche à pas d'heure et qui, par dessus tout, chantait faux !? Chaque soir, c'était le même cinéma : une porte claquait, l'eau coulait et une voix horriblement fluette et horrible faisait souffrir ses oreilles. Et malgré tous ces soirs de torture, le survivant n'était toujours pas capable de reconnaître cette putain de voix ! De plus, il n'était pas que trois dans cette foutue baraque, mais au moins une bonne dizaine de résidents permanent et il semblait être le seul à souffrir de cette situation.

Alors c'était décidé, à 23h00, Harry irait noyer cet idiot pour avoir la paix éternelle et pourquoi pas recevoir une médaille pour ce geste plein de générosité. Après tout, "chanter" ainsi, c'était certainement un crime contre l'humanité toute entière !

Ainsi, comme prévu, le survivant se cacha dans un placard du coin en attendant que le criminel rejoigne la salle de douche. La baguette à la main, le brun entendit comme chaque soir la porte claquer violemment. "Comment les autres habitants font-ils pour ne rien entendre avec un vacarme pareil !?" Le visage fermé par la concentration, le Gryffondor posa sa main sur la poignée, la tourna doucement. Il poussa violemment la porte contre le mur, dévoilant un spectacle dont il ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Il aurait très bien pu imaginer Malfoy entrain de chantonner une chanson Disney, mais certainement pas ça !

\- Heu... commença Harry, bouche-bée.

Devant lui, se trouvait un homme translucide qui était complètement habillé. Son corps quasi transparent était traversé par les gouttes d'eau. "Qu'il ressemble à Sirius..."

\- Personne ne vous a appris à toquer avant d'entrée, s'exclama une voix froide, appartenant certainement au fantôme.

\- Vous... Vous êtes un fantôme.

\- Vous en avez d'autre à m'apprendre des comme ça ? Questionna l'homme en se tournant vers Harry, lui permettant de l'identifier comme Orion - du moins, d'après le tableau présent dans le bureau de Sirius -. Ils prennent vraiment n'importe qui comme maître de la mort de nos jours...

\- Hein ?

\- Vous voyez pas que je prends une douche là ? Sortez d'ici immédiatement.

\- Excusez-moi.

Dans un état second, le jeune homme ferma la porte délicatement en ignorant le soupir blasé venant de l'intérieur de la pièce. Puis, lorsque le chant horrible reprit, il porta une main à son front cherchant à voir s'il avait de la fièvre, mais rien, même pas une petite chaleur.

\- Je suis vraiment fatigué moi...

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Follow ?

Vous avez aimé ?

Je pense que les drabbles seront tous sur ce ton humouristique XD

À la prochaine


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Titre : Vrai ou Faux

Résumé : [Recueil] Dans le cadre d'un défi vrai ou faux que vous trouverez à ce lien : h.t.t.p.s. : / / www . fanfiction topic / 201789 / 171932993 / 1 / Vérité - ou - mensonge. Le jeu consiste à dire des affirmations et de répondre par vrai ou faux. Si c'est faux, la personne qui a fait cette affirmation doit écrire une fanfiction sur le mensonge. Rejoignez-nous.

Bêta : Line . Alki

* * *

 **Drabble 2 : J'ai six animaux**

* * *

En sortant de Poudlard, Harry avait prévu de s'inscrire à l'école des Aurors... Mais au moment de signer, sa plume était restée suspendue pendant de nombreuses minutes. Avait-il envie de reprendre tout de suite le combat contre "les méchants" ? Ne pouvait-il pas prendre une toute petite pause, surtout après la dernière bataille ?

Presque aussitôt, le formulaire d'inscription alla à la poubelle et le survivant imagina sans mal la tête du ministère de la magie en ne voyant pas : Harry James Potter, parmi ces futurs petits soldats. Un rire nerveux franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Et il ne valait mieux pas parler des journalistes.

Ce fut ainsi que l'ancien Gryffondor se retrouva Dieu seul sait comment dans une ménagerie magique, celle du chemin de traverse avec un CV à la main. Et après avoir rencontré le commerçant, celui se jeta sur lui à peine quelques minutes plus tard en disant et répétant :

"C'est un honneur monsieur Potter. Oh là là, j'ai monsieur Potter dans ma boutique ! Monsieur Potter va travailler dans ma modeste boutique !"

Et la première chose qu'il dût apprendre, ce fut le sortilège permettant d'unir l'animal au sorcier.

\- En fait, c'est très simple, il te suffit juste d'imaginer un lien invisible entre le sorcier et l'animal ? Tu vois ? Bien. On ne pourra pas vraiment essayer le sortilège puisque le lien est permanent, on va devoir attendre les prochains clients en espérant que je ne me retrouve pas avec dix petites bêtes à mes côtés.

Et franchement, Harry aurait dû fuir à ce moment-là. Pendant cette journée, l'élu avait eu six clients : le premier voulait un serpent, le deuxième voulait une chouette, le troisième voulait un aigle, le quatrième voulait un hibou, le cinquième voulait un chat et le dernier voulait une chauve-souris. Lorsqu'il effectua les sortilèges, il lui sembla avoir réussi sa tâche. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi tort de toute sa vie...

Le lendemain matin, étant dimanche, Harry en profita pour paresser tranquillement dans son lit. Finalement, il quitta la chaleur de ses draps que vers dix heures du matin. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, le brun se dirigea alors vers l'une des fenêtres et l'ouvrit, laissant la lumière envahir la pièce. Cependant, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était l'immense choc qui le percuta de plein fouet, l'envoyant au sol.

\- Aïe !

Complètement sonné, le jeune homme redressa la tête pour découvrir trois volatiles, un chat et une chauve-souris tranquillement installés sur son torse.

\- Oh non...

Un sifflement attira ensuite son attention, l'empêchant de fracasser sa tête contre le sol, et il vit le serpent à l'entrée de sa chambre.

\- Je suis pas dans la merde moi...

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Follow ?

Vous avez aimé ?

Je pense que les drabbles seront tous sur ce ton humouristique XD

À la prochaine


End file.
